Zettai
by Ri-Ryn
Summary: Hyuse would not give into the interrogation tactics of Meeden, not even to one of their elite seductresses, a Megane-kun. (Otherwise known as Hyuse severely misunderstands the meaning of interrogation, seduction, Megane, and why Mikumo's room is in the basement as well.)
**Title:** Zettai

 **Author:** Ri-Ryn

 **Genre:** Humor/General

 **Word Count:** 1503

 **Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

 **Disclaimer:** World Trigger belongs to Ashihara Daisuke.

 **Summary:** Hyuse would not give into the interrogation tactics of Meeden, not even to one of their elite seductresses, a Megane-kun. (Otherwise known as Hyuse severely misunderstands the meaning of interrogation, seduction, Megane, and why Mikumo's room is in the basement as well.)

 **Warnings:** Mild language. Fluff.

 **A/N:** Wouldn't this be cute as hell? Poor foreign baby whose best friend is a five year old.

* * *

"And that seems to be the situation right now..." Mikumo awkwardly scratched his chin. His home had been flooded due to a water breakage caused by a Trion soldier recently. The B-Rank agent was now seeking lodging here at Tamakoma branch while his mother went on a trip. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

Chief Rindō chuckled, Tamakoma-1, Hyuse, and Kuga all gathered with them in the living room.

"Ma, don't sweat it Mikumo-kun." Chief Rindō took a drag from his cigarette. "Your room in the basement is untouched. Ah, but you'll have a flat-mate down the hall now! Hyuse, Mikumo-kun, be kind to each other."

Mikumo turned to bow, a quiet 'please take care of me' murmured to his former enemy.

Hyuse wearily eyed the weak B rank agent. Why now would they assign a watch to him after months? A water break, flooding? **Laughable** , he wasn't as foolish as to believe that. It was entirely possible that they had begun picking up on his transmissions from his earring communicator. Perhaps they wanted to catch him in the act and that was why they were not confronting him directly. But why this agent? As weak as he was, Hyuse would never be arrogant enough to not even eye a mouse with caution, so to speak. And he had seen the B rank at work, trying to make friends and create bonds.

Hyuse would not allow himself to crumble.

* * *

Day 1

It was quiet, everyone in Tamakoma having turned in for the night.

 _rustle, rustle_

Hyuse stiffened, immediately alert and awake. The knob turned slowly, the door creaking open to his room. _What to do, I'd face retaliation if I physically countered his advance. My hands are tied._

His bed groaned under a new weight, Hyuse flinching.

They wouldn't...try seducing him, would they? Lamvanein and Lord Viza had educated him of such things, the occasional lude comment from Enedra gracing his lessons.

The shape loomed over him and Hyuse refused to fall into their ploys, even within the face of this foreign, but not unknown, tactic for information digging.

The B rank was on him.

" _Unhand me immediately, Meeden Soldier_!" Hyuse made to struggle free, groaning when his arms were pinned to his sides, head braced against the other body, realizing he had gravely misjudged the others' strength based on appearance.

The Meeden warrior was strong, earning a grudging respect for the glasses boy. This so called ' _ **Megane-kun**_ ' was a code all along for their infiltration and seduction experts. It was a lesson he would not soon forget.

Finally, the struggle stalled, Hyuse suitably restrained and the other stilled.

"Ask what you will, Meeden. I refuse to break to such low methods." He tried for a confident smirk into the clothes against his face. "Do your worst."

The only answer was the breath of life into the shell of his outer ear, sending a shudder down his body. Hyuse flushed, he was still weak to react to such a low level technique.

"Answer me! Just try to interrogate me, Meeden!" Another, soft shuttering breath was his response, eliciting another shudder.

 _Very well_ , Hyuse decided, _this will be a war of attrition_.

Morning came, the native Aftokrator soldier blearily opening his eyes to an empty bed. That bastard, he'd waited for him to become weak before he began questioning.

Hyuse wearily made his way up, Reiji making breakfast, Yōtarō still not up and Karasuma not here from last night. His interrogator was already seated, turning to face his intrusion into this humble scene.

"Ah, Hyuse... Your eyes! Did you not sleep well last night?" Mikumo fretted, those seated at the table ignoring him and playing along with obviously feigned nonchalance to Hyuse's trained eye.

This battle was lost and the war strong.

* * *

Day 3

There was an obvious pattern to this attack. Roughly at eleven forty-five o'clock at night, the seductress would enter his room, restraining him. While Hyuse still refused to give any information, the lack of sleep was admittedly taking its toll on him, never mind he was unable to access his communicator for fear of a break in the routine. Everyone knocked on his door sans Megane-kun and Konami (the latter of which who had only entered his room once since his imprisonment).

However this was admittedly new, his tolerance for the breathing technique almost to the point of rendering it ineffective.

* * *

Day 4

Too new, **TOO NEW**! He did not expect the level of advancing to jump so drastically, the B rank agent's legs intertwined now with his own, Megane-kun having slipped under the covers tonight.

Hyuse flinched at the foreign feeling, another's limbs intermingled with his. He was terrified; how far, how long did he have before this 'Megane-kun' began forcing the information, stripping him of his clothes? Sleep deprivation coupled with the other's inhuman strength, Hyuse would be nothing but a weed trampled underfoot by an invading an army.

Hyuse, dark bags under eyes, tiredly fished for information in the morning from the warrior who seemed deceptively the most fit of Tamakoma.

"Who is stronger, you or the 'Megane-kun' Tamakoma houses currently?"

Reiji took pity on the Neighbor, a teen at the root of it all even as a soldier. Perhaps they should move Mikumo. "I am."

A little bit of color started filling the pallor of the other male.

"Unless it's a night, which does strange things to Mikumo. I have no chance of winning against him after ten p.m."

And the color fled faster than it had ever set in.

* * *

Day 7

Hyuse gave, he was at the limit. Meeden had won. Whatever tactics they used, they could gain something from him now. Just let this stop.

Mikumo constricted him once again and the horned teen was finished, simply shifting to a more suitably comfortable position for himself and passing out.

* * *

Day 9

Unbelievably refreshed after two days of full rest, he had discovered the secret to thwarting their seductress.

Let one's self fall into a deep sleep. While it allowed bodily harm, it protected the mind, the most important thing housing knowledge, from enemy hands.

He was ready to confront his captors.

* * *

Day 10

"I have finally finished my defenses against your seductress. You've failed again, Meeden. Your 'Megane-kun' is now ineffective against me."

Tamakoma stared slack jawed, Kuga merely amused as to where this was going.

" _Seduced._ " Rindō repeated.

" _ **Mikumo?**_ " Karasuma finished incredulously.

"Yes, and now your mission is exposed and in shambles."

Reiji wondered if he really should've done something about this a few days ago because what even was this. "There was no such mission, Hyuse."

The horned teen froze. " _What._ "

Konami started giggling before laughing fully at the younger boy. "You thought we sent Mikumo-kun to seduce _**you**_?"

Hyuse stuttered, "But, but he's a Megane-kun! They specialize in infiltration and seduction, do they not!?"

Shiori giggled along. "If that was the case, Hyuse-kun, then I would've tried to seduce you first!" The operator calmed herself. "And Megane-kun is a nickname of affection we have for Osamu-kun, because he wears glasses. It's like he has two pairs of eyes, so four eyes total."

"Then the water breakage wasn't an excuse? What of housing him downstairs to monitor my actions!"

Chief Rindō waived away the accusations languidly. "Ha-ha, no such thing. There really was a water break. As for downstairs?"

Kuga chimed in. "Osamu sleep walks into other people's beds at night without realizing it. It drives Karasuma and Reiji-senpai up the wall, Konami and Shiori-senpai are girls, Yōtarō doesn't register for him as a target, I don't sleep, and it's 'all kinds of awkward' according to Rindō-san. It's one thing to wake up to your cute subordinate and not your son."

Mikumo was fire red as Hyuse asked what of Jin?

"He doesn't care and they get along quite well, but there's no guarantee who's room he'll go into so it was easier to just move him downstairs. He can unlock any door, but he won't climb stairs during the night." Kuga grinned cheekily. "What a troublesome captain, right~?"

"Kuga!" Mikumo was bright pink at the admission of his sleeping habits.

"So, so it was all...?" Hyuse was lost.

"Because we didn't want to deal with him, so we used you as bait," Konami confirmed.

* * *

OMAKE #1:

* * *

"Ah! And he only slips into the beds of people he trusts, doesn't that just make you feel better, Hyuse?" Konami tacked on.

If by better she meant puking at the sheer naïveté, then **yes**.

* * *

OMAKE #2:

* * *

Hyuse grumbled as he made himself once again comfortable into the arms of the weak agent with unparalleled night prowess. He would never admit this was some of the most fulfilling rest he had ever experienced due to the challenge his horns presented when it came to sleeping: namely always on his stomach, face down.

He huffed a bit of air, ready to settle for the night after a stating his position. "I hate you."

" _Hrm, mhmm, but I like you?_ " came a groggy voice.

The sound of a yelped scream resonated from the basement.


End file.
